With rapid development of information and communication technology of recent years, various information processing apparatuses using a network communication function have come to be practically used. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-194788 discloses a game machine having wireless LAN function, connectable, for example, to the Internet through a connection control device such as an access point.
Known configurations to connect to a network include, in addition to wireless LAN, configurations using a so-called cellular wireless communication technique such as a portable telephone and PHS (Personal Handy phone System) and configurations using infrared communication. Such communication means have characteristics different from each other in service coverage, speed of communication and power consumption.
In view of the foregoing, information processing apparatuses that can use a plurality of communication methods to enable connection to a network at any place have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-86451 discloses a wireless communication system integrating a wireless LAN system and a cellular radio system.
Let us consider adding, to an information processing apparatus having a communication function using a certain first communication method (for example, wireless LAN) such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-194788 described above, a function (hardware) to enable use of another, second communication method (for example, the cellular radio system mentioned above).
An information processing apparatus represented, for example, by a game machine allows attachment of various programs (applications) from outside. For a game machine such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-194788, a program used for processing is stored in an ROM (Read Only Memory) in a memory card and distributed. Therefore, if a program created for information processing apparatuses having only the communication function using the first communication method is to be executed by an information processing apparatus capable of using a new, second communication method in addition to the first communication method, it is necessary to update a communication program (driver software) included in the program, to enable use of the second communication method.
When the communication program as such is updated and communication is to be done with the communication method switched between the first communication method and the second communication method, controls corresponding to respective communication methods are required. This undesirably results in complicated switching control between the first and second communication methods.
The present invention was made to solve such a problem and its object is to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a communication process, configured to allow connection to a network in accordance with a plurality of communication methods (communication systems) which still ensure easy switching among the plurality of communication methods.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides an information processing system, including: a first connection control device and a second connection control device connected to a network; and an information processing apparatus configured to be connected to the network through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device, in accordance with any of a first communication method with the first connection control device and a second communication method, different from the first communication method, with the second connection control device. The first connection control device includes a first providing unit for providing the information processing apparatus with an identifier defined under the first communication method. The information processing apparatus includes a relay destination determining unit configured to determine the first connection control device to be a relay destination for connection to the network, based on the identifier provided by the first providing unit, and a second providing unit for providing the relay destination determining unit with a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be the relay destination. The relay destination determining unit is operative to determine any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on any of the identifier provided by the first providing unit and the identifier provided by the second providing unit.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, in the information processing apparatus capable of using both the first and second communication methods to connect to the network, an identifier defined under the first communication method is provided when the second communication method is to be used. Consequently, it becomes possible for the relay destination determining unit to determine, not only when the first communication method is used but also when the second communication method is used, the relay destination based on the predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method. Therefore, even if the relay destination determining unit supports only the communication in accordance with the first communication method, easy switching between the first and second communication methods is possible.
According to a second aspect, the present invention provides an information processing apparatus connectable to a network by any of communication in accordance with a first communication method with a first connection control device connected to the network and a second communication method, different from the first communication method, with a second connection control device connected to the network, through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device. The information processing apparatus includes: an obtaining unit for obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method, from the first connection control device; a relay destination determining unit configured to determine the first connection control device to be a relay destination for connection to the network, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit; and a providing unit for providing the relay destination determining unit with a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be the relay destination. The relay destination determining unit is operative to determine any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit and the identifier provided by the providing unit.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, even when communication function in accordance with the second communication method is added to the first communication method as the communication function used for connection to the network, communication in accordance with the second communication method is possible using the identifier defined under the first communication method. Therefore, even when the second communication method is used in addition to the first communication method, it is possible for the relay destination determining unit to determine the relay destination based on the predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method. Therefore, even if the relay destination determining unit supports only the communication in accordance with the first communication method, easy switching between the first and second communication methods is possible.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, based on the second aspect described above, the providing unit includes a holding unit for holding in advance an identifier defined under the first communication unit; and the providing unit is configured to provide the relay destination determining unit with the identifier held by the holding unit.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is possible to allocate in advance the identifier for communication with the second connection control device (typically as initial setting of the information processing apparatus) and, therefore, it is possible for the user to switch and use the first and second communication methods without regard to the difference between the communication methods.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, based on the second or third aspect described above, the information processing apparatus further includes a connecting unit for connecting to the network through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device, using the identifier defined under the first communication method.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, what is required of the connecting unit of the information processing apparatus is simply that it is capable of the connecting process based on the identifier defined under the first communication method. It is unnecessary to mount any special function to use the second communication method. Therefore, the mechanism necessary for the switching between the first and second methods can be simplified.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, based on the fourth aspect described above, the information processing apparatus further includes a storage unit for storing a connection program for connecting to the network using the identifier defined under the first communication method. The connection program stored in the storage unit instructs a computer of the information processing apparatus to have the connecting unit connected to the network.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, even the connection program supporting only the first communication method can use the second communication method. Therefore, even a program not expecting use of the second communication method can provide the function necessary to switch between the first and second communication methods.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to fifth aspects described above, if the obtaining unit fails to obtain the identifier and the providing unit provides the identifier, the relay destination determining unit determines the second connection control device to be the relay destination based on the identifier provided by the providing unit.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, even in an environment in which the information processing apparatus cannot use the first communication method, it can be connected to the network using the second connection control device as a relay destination, if the apparatus can use the second communication method.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to sixth aspects described above, the information processing apparatus further includes a determining unit for determining whether the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit or the identifier provided by the providing unit matches a predetermined identifier. The relay destination determining unit determines the first connection control device or the second connection control device that corresponds to the identifier matching the predetermined identifier to be the relay destination.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, the first connection control device communicable with the information processing apparatus is determined in advance, and between the communicable first and second communication control devices, the relay destination is determined. Therefore, it is possible to prevent an uncommunicable first connection control device from being determined to be the relay destination. Further, since the communicable first connection control device and the second connection control device can be handled equally, the process for determining the relay destination can be simplified.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to sixth aspects described above, the relay destination determining unit is configured to determine any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on a priority set for each identifier defined under the first communication method.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, priority of relay destinations is set in advance, and depending on the situation, the destination of highest priority can be determined. Therefore, it is possible for the user to connect to the network without regard to the process for determining the relay destination.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, based on the eighth aspect described above, the relay destination determining unit further includes a logic for changing the priority.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to freely change to any communication method or to freely change the priority for selecting the connection control device to be used, in accordance with an application or the like to be executed.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, based on the eighth aspect described above, the providing unit includes a portion for holding a plurality of identifiers with corresponding priorities different from each other, and a logic for selecting and providing to the relay destination determining unit one of the plurality of identifiers.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, even when the priority is fixed in advance, it is possible to indirectly change the priority for the second communication method, by dynamically changing the identifier defined under the first communication method to indicate the second connection control device as the relay destination. Therefore, the priority regarding the second communication method can be freely changed without influencing the priority or priorities set for the first communication method.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to tenth aspects described above, the information processing apparatus further includes a connection establishment starting unit for starting, after the obtaining unit started obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method, a process for establishing connection with the second connection control device in accordance with the second communication method.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, when connection to the network is to be established through the second communication unit, it is necessary that the relay destination determining unit completes obtaining the identifier defined under the first communication method and that the connection procedure between the second communication unit and the second connection control unit is completed. Namely, two procedures must be completed. As these procedures are executed in a parallel manner, faster connection to the network becomes possible.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to eleventh aspects described above, the information processing apparatus further includes: an access controller in accordance with the first communication method; an access controller in accordance with the second communication method; and a bridge connecting the access controller in accordance with the second communication method and the access controller in accordance with the first communication method, to mediate between communication by the first communication method and communication by the second communication method.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the access controller for the first communication method and the access controller for the second communication method are provided, and the controllers are connected by a bridge. Therefore, general controllers may be used as respective access controllers. As a result, only the bridge has to be formed uniquely for the information processing apparatus, and hence, cost can be reduced. At the same time, upward compatibility to the information processing apparatus supporting only the first communication method can be attained.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to twelfth aspects described above, the providing unit is configured to provide the relay destination determining unit with an identifier defined under the first communication method of the first connection control device, as a dummy.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the communication unit, which is actually the unit in accordance with the second communication method, can be regarded as the communication unit in accordance with the first communication method, when viewed from the relay destination determining unit. Therefore, the configuration to use the second communication method can be handled as an equivalent to the first connection control device as the relay destination in accordance with the first communication method. Therefore, even if the relay destination determining unit supports only the communication in accordance with the first communication method, it is possible to freely select the first communication method or the second communication method.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, based on any of the second to thirteenth aspects described above, narrow area wireless communication with the first connection control device is established under the first communication method, and wide area wireless communication with the second connection control device is established under the second communication method.
According to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to selectively use the two wireless communication methods having different characteristics, in response to a request from a user or from an application.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, based on the second aspect described above, the identifier defined under the first communication method is an identifier of a network including the first connection control device.
According to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to manage the relay destination using a general identifier.
According to a sixteenth aspect, the present invention provides a communication process in a system including at least one information processing apparatus configured to connect to a network through any of a first connection control device and a second connection control device connected to the network. The system includes a first communication unit for communication with the first connection control device in accordance with a first communication method, and a second communication unit for communication with the second connection control device in accordance with a second communication method different from the first communication method. The communication process includes: the obtaining step of obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method from the first connection control device; the relay destination determining step of determining a connection control device identified under the identifier obtained at the obtaining step to be a relay destination for connection to the network; and the providing step of providing a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be a relay destination. The relay destination determining step includes the step of determining any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on the identifier obtained at the obtaining step and the identifier provided at the providing step.
According to a seventeenth aspect, the present invention provides an information processing system including an information processing apparatus connectable to a network by any of communication in accordance with a first communication method with a first connection control device connected to the network and a second communication method, different from the first communication method, with a second connection control device connected to the network, through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device. The information processing system includes: an obtaining unit for obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method, from the first connection control device; a relay destination determining unit configured to determine the first connection control device to be a relay destination for connection to the network, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit; and a providing unit for providing the relay destination determining unit with a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be the relay destination. The relay destination determining unit is operative to determine any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit and the identifier provided by the providing unit.
According to the sixteenth and seventeenth aspects of the present invention, similar effects as the second aspect of the present invention can be attained.
The information processing apparatus according to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention includes: a first information processing apparatus connectable to a network by communication in accordance with a first communication method with a first connection control device connected to the network, through the first connection control device; and a second information processing apparatus connectable to the network by any of communication in accordance with the first communication method with the first connection control device and communication in accordance with a second communication method, different from the first communication method, with a second connection control device connected to the network, through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device. The first information processing apparatus includes an obtaining unit for obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method from the first connection control device. The second information processing apparatus includes the obtaining unit, and a providing unit for providing a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be a relay destination. If a computer of the first information processing apparatus executes an information processing program, the first information processing apparatus provides a function of connecting to the network through the first connection control device, based on the identifier identified under the first communication method. If a computer of the second information processing apparatus executes the information processing program, the second information processing apparatus provides a function of connecting to the network through any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device, based on the identifier defined under the first communication method.
According to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, no matter which of the first information processing apparatus connectable to the network in accordance with the first communication method and the second information processing apparatus connectable to the network in accordance with the second communication method in addition to the first communication method is used for execution, the communication function provided on the executing information processing apparatus (computer) can be fully utilized.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, based on the eighteenth aspect described above, in the information processing program, an identifier defined under the first communication method is specified to indicate the second connection control device to be a relay destination; and the specified identifier is validated if the information processing program is executed by the second information processing apparatus.
According to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the identifier defined under the first communication method to indicate the second connection control device as the relay destination is validated in accordance with the hardware (information processing apparatus) by which the information processing program is executed. Therefore, if the first communication method and the second communication method are both supported, unnecessary process does not take place.
The information processing apparatus according to a twentieth aspect of the present invention has upward compatibility to an information processing apparatus including a first communication unit communicating with a first connection control device connected to a network in accordance with a first communication method, an obtaining unit for obtaining an identifier defined under the first communication method from the first connection control device, and a relay destination determining unit configured to determine the first connection control device to be a relay destination for connection to the network, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit. The information processing apparatus includes; the first communication unit; a second communication unit for communication with a second connection control device connected to the network in accordance with a second communication method different from the first communication method; the relay destination determining unit; and a providing unit for providing the relay destination determining unit with a predetermined identifier defined under the first communication method, for indicating the second connection control device to be a relay destination. The relay destination determining unit is operative to determine any of the first connection control device and the second connection control device to be the relay destination, based on the identifier obtained by the obtaining unit and the identifier provided by the providing unit.
According to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, the effect similar to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention can be attained.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.